


My Hips Don't Lie

by orphan_account



Series: Two part Kinktober for the Memeteam [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Dancer Mattsun, Cream Puffs, Gags, It's time for power bottom Mattsun, Kinktober Day 30: Toys, M/M, Makki is trying so hard to be a good boy, Makki is weak and so am I, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober Day 30: ToysMattsun wanted to show off his Halloween costume off to Makki too, that's all.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and I had such writers block when doing this that I'm surprised it's done. 
> 
> Unfortunately since I cant seem to get things done in a timely manner this is coming out unbeta'd since I wont be home much at all once I wake up.
> 
> I linked the song Mattsun uses to a YouTube video in case you want to hear it.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

17:32 **From Mattsun:**

_I got some cream puffs, if you want some._

 

17:33 **To Mattsun:**

_Say no more, I’m on my way_

 

Hanamaki quickly made his way to his boyfriend’s house, happily whistling while anticipating his awaiting treats. They have long since had keys to each other’s houses, each family treating the other boy like a second son. Hanamaki opened the door, called out that he was there, and made his way into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the television and waited for Matsukawa.

 

There was a light clinking of metal behind him but by the time he turned around there was nobody there, but the light in the kitchen was on. Hanamaki could hear the refrigerator door open and a box being slid out and he called over to Matsukawa.

 

“What do you want to watch? It’s all Halloween specials and I was thinking maybe Hocus Pocus. It’s a classic.”

 

“Just put on whatever you want babe, doesn’t matter to me.”

 

Hanamaki shrugged and he turned back to the TV and turned up the volume. The movie had started a while ago and Max, Dani, and Allison were all in the witches’ house. Max had just lit the Black Flame Candle and the house was shaking and the girls were screaming. Hanamaki giggled at the fact that it had to be a virgin who lit the candle for it to work at raising the dead as he relaxed into the couch.

 

Matsukawa slowly walked over, walking as soundlessly as he could in his outfit, carrying a box of cream puffs. As he walked around the couch to get between Hanamaki and the television his boyfriend started to choke on air. Matsukawa was in a very shiny, intricately designed belly dancers' outfit.

 

The bodice was turquoise in color with silver threading and beading down the sternum that spread out in what looked like vines across his chest. There were several thin chains with small silver medallions on the ends hanging off of the lowest part of the bodice that chimed together as he moved. The skirt had similar chains along the bottom as well as along the waistband, and the top of the skirt had silver threading with the designs of small flowers and vines leading down to the hem.

 

Matsukawa popped his hips once to each side and Hanamaki followed with his eyes, mouth hanging open. He had his eyes trained on the medallions that swayed back and forth even after Matsukawa stopped moving.

 

“What…” Hanamaki swallowed before continuing, “what are you wearing?”

 

“This is MY Halloween costume… do you not like it?” Matsukawa asked with a frown.

 

“THAT’S NOT IT!” Hanamaki shouted before he could calm himself. “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting you to be wearing that… I can’t let _anyone_ see you in that. They would try to steal you right before my eyes!”

 

Matsukawa huffed out a laugh.

 

“And I was supposed to just let people see you in that nurse outfit? How about no.”

 

Both men started laughing together. Matsukawa held up the box of cream puffs in his hands.

 

“You aren’t getting these for free you know. You have to be good and _earn_ them. Do you think you can be good for me Hiro?”

 

Hanamaki gulped and nodded his head violently. Matsukawa pulled the puffs out of the box and set them out on the table. There was a small stack of five puffs arranged on a plate. They were from Hanamaki’s favorite bakery, filled with half custard cream and half Bavarian cream and had a light dusting of powdered sugar on top. Hanamaki’s eyes drifted over and stared at them while licking his lips when suddenly Matsukawa popped his hip to the side, making the chains chime against each other, and regained his full attention.

 

“You just need to do as you’re told and you can have these as a reward… now strip.”

 

Hanamaki’s back straightened, then he gave a quick nod. He lifted his shirt over his head then twirled it in his hand with a smirk. He tossed the shirt over Matsukawa’s head and got a small laugh in return. When Matsukawa pulled the shirt back off his head his eyes found Hanamaki, bent over in front of him, slowly teasing off his jeans while swaying his hips back and forth. He was having none of this slow pace though.

 

“If you still have pants on in the next 3 seconds you aren’t getting me or the puffs.”

 

Hanamaki scrambled and tripped while taking off his jeans, ending up face first in the couch and eliciting a fit of giggles out of Matsukawa. Hanamaki quickly righted himself and sat down on the couch in his boxers with a pout on his face. Matsukawa leaned over him and pulled his chin up with a finger.

 

“Now, now. No need to pout. Since you’ve been good you can have me.” he said with a wink. Matsukawa then stood up, turned off the television then pulled out his phone. He had already set up a bluetooth speaker before Hanamaki arrived. He started playing [Leylet Hob](https://youtu.be/TfHJkSXzQLQ) and quickly set the phone down and started to dance.

 

Matsukawa started snapping his hips back and forth while taking small steps back from Hanamaki. He started weaving his arms over his head and that’s when Hanamaki noticed the silver bangles on his wrists, the bands clinking together as he moved his arms. About twenty seconds into the song the music slowed to a halt, Matsukawa turned around and the music immediately picked back up and he started to rapidly move his hips in front of Hanamaki’s face.

 

Hanamaki was practically in a trance, Matsukawa was moving in ways he had never seen before. How was he keeping his torso steady when his hips were moving like that? It didn’t make any sense, but it sure as hell was beautiful to watch. Hanamaki’s hands absentmindedly reached into his boxers and he started to stroke himself.

 

"I never said you could touch yourself."

 

Hanamaki snapped his head up to see Matsukawa looking down at him.

 

"One less puff for you."

 

Matsukawa reached down to the plate and slid one of the cream puffs into his mouth, making sure to thoroughly lick his fingers clean just to rile up Hanamaki even more.

 

Hanamaki groaned.

 

“But you are so sexy dancing in front of me like that-“

 

“Ah, ah, ah. I never said you could talk either…”

 

Hanamaki whined as Matsukawa picked up another puff and lifted it to his mouth. This time instead of sliding the whole thing past his lips he bit down on it, causing cream to squeeze out onto his cheek. After he finished the second half of the cream puff he straddled Hanamaki’s hips and ground their erections together, inciting a moan out of Hanamaki.

 

“Be a good boy and help me clean my face?”

 

Hanamaki nodded with a smile and licked the cream off Matsukawa’s cheek. Matsukawa hummed in appreciation and gave him a kiss. He shuffled back off the couch and stood up.

 

“I want you to take off your boxers, get on your knees, and bend over for me. Stay on the couch though.”

 

Hanamaki nodded and did as he was told. Matsukawa reached under the couch and pulled out a velvet pouch that he had hidden earlier. He opened it and pulled out a small bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. After warming it slightly he pressed a finger against Hanamaki’s entrance. Hanamaki’s breath hitched but he did his best to relax and Matsukawa slid his finger inside.

 

After pumping his finger in and out a few times Matsukawa pressed another finger inside, causing Hanamaki to squirm a bit. Matsukawa reached his other hand up to hold Hanamaki’s hips steady as he continued to work him open. Soon Matsukawa was scissoring his fingers and Hanamaki anticipated a third finger to join them when suddenly there was emptiness. Matsukawa had pulled his fingers out and reached into the bag. Before Hanamaki could think about what he might be doing there was something else being shoved inside.

 

Matsukawa had brought out their corded bullet vibrator and it was now resting against Hanamaki’s prostate. Hanamaki groaned in anticipation and Matsukawa tapped his hip to get his attention.

 

“Now I want you to lay down on the couch, face up for me.” he said with a smile.

 

Hanamaki nodded and followed his instructions. He was on his back, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Matsukawa placed the velvet bag with something still inside on Hanamaki’s stomach then moved to straddle his hips once more. He sat down, Hanamaki’s erection lining up with the crack in his ass, and smirked down at Hanamaki.

 

“We’re gonna test this one out today.” Matsukawa pulled a ball gag out of the bag and Hanamaki’s eyes widened in shock. This isn’t a toy they had before, so it must be one he recently bought.

 

“Since you won’t be able to talk I’m gonna give you a couple signals. A pinch to one thigh will be to slow down, and a pinch to both thighs or two pinches to one thigh will be to stop. Once this is on you can make as much noise as you want.” he said with a wink.

 

Hanamaki nodded and opened his mouth. Matsukawa slid the ball into his mouth and clasped the back together. He kissed Hanamaki on the forehead then sat back down. He slid his hand back and grabbed the remote for the vibrator and turned the dial all the way to the highest setting. Hanamaki moaned incoherently against the gag and rolled his head back. Matsukawa slowly turned the dial back down the the off position and Hanamaki relaxed back into the couch, sliding his eyes shut.

 

Matsukawa opened the bottle of lube and rubbed some between his hands to warm it up before reaching back and slicking up Hanamaki’s straining erection. Hanamaki’s eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Matsukawa lifting his hips and lining himself up. Hanamaki tried to shout in protest, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, but found that Matsukawa was already loose when he slid down and seated himself so that Hanamaki was in up the hilt.

 

Matsukawa reached over to the table and started the song over. He started to dance and grind his hips against Hanamaki who was writhing and moaning beneath him. Hanamaki couldn’t bear the grinding anymore and thrust his hips upwards and started to bounce Matsukawa up and down. Matsukawa started to pant and moan but composed himself quickly. He placed his hands on Hanamaki’s chest and looked sternly down at him.

 

“I never said you could move, that’s one less puff for you.”

 

He reached over and popped the third cream puff into his mouth and Hanamaki whined as he licked the powdered sugar off his lips. He smirked and reached for the remote of the vibrator again, but this time put it at a painfully low intensity as if to tease Hanamaki.

 

Hanamaki groaned out, low and thick, as he tried to not buck his hips. He balled his hands in fists to his side as Matsukawa rapidly started thrusting on him in time with the music, using the back of the couch and Hanamaki’s leg as leverage. Hanamaki could see that Matsukawa’s dick was straining and begging to be touched as he was panting above him, looking down with glazed over eyes.

 

_Oh fuck it, I don’t need that cream puff._

 

Hanamaki grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor and squirted some onto his hands. Before Matsukawa even realized what was happening a firm but slick hand grabbed his dick and he fell forwards. Hanamaki started to stroke him in time with his thrusts and in no time Matsukawa was crying out and cumming all over Hanamaki’s chest. The sudden tightness caused Hanamaki to go over the edge as well and he thrust up and stroked Matsukawa to ride out both of their orgasms.

 

Matsukawa collapsed onto Hanamaki as both men gasped for air. Matsukawa brought his head up and kissed Hanamaki on the cheek.

 

“Now why did you go and do that? Now you’re down to one cream puff.” he reached over and grabbed the second to last puff off of the plate and slid it into his mouth.

 

After he finished eating it he reached behind Hanamaki’s head and undid the clasp of the gag and slowly pulled it away. Hanamaki opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving Matsukawa a beaming smile.

 

“Ohoho? It seems like someone remembered that I didn’t give him permission to answer. Very good. I will admit though, that did feel really intense when we finished… I guess I can give you a reward.”

 

Matsukawa reached over and grabbed the fifth and final cream puff, then held it up to his face.

 

“Come get it, big boy.”

 

Hanamaki launched upwards and flipped Matsukawa onto his back, eagerly taking the cream puff into his mouth. Matsukawa laughed at the blissed out face Hanamaki had as he chewed on his treat. After he finished he looked down at Matsukawa.

 

“You’re better than cream puffs any day.” then swooped down and kissed him, relishing in the fact that he could have his two favorite things at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come sin with me/talk to me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
